GoGang: Igor's Birthday
GoGang: Igor's Birthday is a GoGang special by Guyisbackable and Igor the Mii. Plots Chapter I: the beginning Igor wakes up then sees Sophie, Guy, Sanae Kochiya, John, Marisa Kirisame, Carkle and Pingy at his door. However Ganae meets Gustav while the duo tries to ruin it by kidnapping Sanae Kochiya. Also SimpleGuy1401 and Mordecai will cameo in this chapter. Chapter II: the bad side Gackt, Ganae and Gustav invade the kitchen and then are threatened so that they will be killed. Sophie takes Igor and Guy to a room where most of it was stolen cocaine which Ganae and Gackt sold to make money. They also find one billion of Gackt's and Gustav's weaponry, which they used to make threats to destroy Igor's house. 5% was stolen last night, as said by Sophie. Chapter III: win of the good Gackt, Ganae and Gustav get arrested by the police for illegal drug trade, carjacking and vandalism. However, the GoGang earns $500,000 for reporting damage. This fortuned Igor and the GoGang goes on to a dinner, while Gustav pays one million reals, pleads not guilty and then becomes good, during a talk with a police officer. However, Gackt escapes prison. Mordecai and SimpleGuy1401 will appear in this chapter. Chapter IV: the city Many goons of the NoGang appear and make roadblocks. Igor shoots their backs allowing cars and passengers to proceed normally. Then Igor and Sophie go to McDonald's while Guy waits them, and have McNuggets, French fries and a burger. Chapter V: aftermath Igor, Sophie, Guy, Carkle and Renko get onto the house of Gackt and start to steal sold drugs that Gackt and Ganae sold to make money. After they steal, they go to GCPD to take it and then to make a fake funeral of Ganae with party music to fortune as Ganae died. Chapter VI: the rescue Gackt is the only member of that gang being alive, looking for the coping for death of his great friend Ganae. After he went to the house of Ganae, he realized that he had to give more 5 tons of nicotine as a tribute. GCPD starts investigating with Igor and Guy on the seats investigating them. The crime is being followed by re-arrest of Gackt. However, Gackt becomes invisible and threatens to shoot Guy with Igor being severely injured. Chapter VII: drug tales Gackt starts driving a truck full of cocaine, weighting 8 tons, and then tried to smack onto Igor's house as it was underground. He ended up injured with throat cancer and unability to speak. Later GCPD finds that there was 15 tons of drugs at Gackt's house. Chapter VIII: the cake After the dinner, Igor, Guy and Sophie head to the cake shop and buy one. However mugging was in the shop. Then Igor, Guy and Sophie run away and go to a different one, but it was also full of mugging. Gackt starts shootings in the hospital while Igor, Guy and Sophie are heading to the hospital. Chapter IX: party Igor, Guy, Sophie and Carkle return home and start the party by blasting music, eating the cake and making a huge dinner table. Chapter X: intruders without borders KingKool720 starts shooting at the party center for killing of Ganae. Igor's house lifts itself and returns to the normal state. However, Gackt dies by commiting suicide at hospital and everybody celebrates the death, awaited for more than 5 days since the crime started. Then everybody goes to their homes. Cast Transcripts Chapter I *AM, July 24, Igor's bedroom *Igor: Time to go up. up, brushes teeth *Guy: room Happy birthday and good morning. *Igor: Wait, wha, oh, Guy. *Guy: Igor, you must have blacked out. *Igor: Wait, what the time? *Guy: Half past eight. *Igor: Oh adequate! Thanks Guy! And what? gives him a Wii U A WII U? *Guy: Yes! *Igor: Yes! Finally got something by Guy! Just need to connect everything! excited *Sophie: Huh, Igor? *John: You must have dreamed this. *Igor: That was a fake wake up. *Sophie: Fake wake up? *Carkle: Well, yeah. *Igor: Thanks for coming. I must have breakfast. *Pingy: Me and Guy will be at it. *Igor: OK. If you can make it good, I'll have three stacked pancakes with blueberries and choco syrup. *Pingy: OK. We two will also make the cake for you. *Igor: Oh you are the greatest guests! :D *Pingy: Where's Marisa Kirisame? *Igor: You keep asking where's she, I don't know where is that girl the princess... *Guy: Marisa Kirisame was kidnapped with Sanae Kochiya by two people. I read the news. *Igor: WHO? Noooo!!!!!!!!! *Pingy: What the f*** is that? *Guy: That was true. Ganae and Gustav were at it yet again! *Pingy: Those top two carjackers and vandals? *Igor: Sadly yes. *Pingy: Aw man! *Guy: And they are going to ruin this, sadly! *Pingy: What? *Igor: Does that mean they are going to attack this house while I'm in bed then I die and all crap occured? *Guy: Sadly yes. *Igor: What? *Pingy: Guy said, it is true, stop lying, man. *Igor: I did say nothing of the kind. *Guy: Here are the news. Igor the newspaper You see, two terrorist attacks, nine dead. All mom and pop outfits in Sao Paulo. *Igor: You know they are at it again. *Guy: Exactly true, everybody fails at it, everybody dies, the hell is over the heaven. *Igor: And what? *Guy: They plan a hijack and a great DDoS attack actually attacking everything! Our PCs will, at 9 am get the BSoD. *Pingy: to the room Here's breakfast, Igor. *Igor: Oh thanks. Also choco milk? *Guy: That's what I recommended to Pingy minutes ago. *Igor: Ah, that's cool. a quarter of it *Pingy: I may have to do something. Igor, I think you're good at it. *Igor: What is it? *Pingy: Special protection. Now it's twenty to nine and in 20 minutes BSoDs will arrive! *call, Igor and Gustav *Gustav: Hahahahaha. You will no longer see yourself in 19 minutes....hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! up *Guy: What Gustav said? *Igor: No! He said "we will no longer see ourselves in 19 minutes" and then a laugh! sad *Sophie: I got a plan. How about we lock the house? *Igor: They got weaponry, so they will likely destroy the door to break into the house. *Carkle: How about we make the house underground? *Igor: Good idea. all windows and lifts the house underground, without entrance *Carkle: We are all locked. *Igor: Yeah. We still have our phones. *Carkle: Lights out. That's our style. *Igor: How about us getting those beasts into trouble? *Carkle: You be the beauty, Gaust be the beast. *Igor: And who wins? *Guy: The beauty. The good always wins the bad, the chronologists say. *Igor: Funny guy. laughs *Guy: Heh, wouldn't the opposite win the first time? *Sophie: Never, Igor. *Igor: laughs *Guy: What about going to the room? *Igor: We're keeping our PCs off to use them after 9am. *Guy: What do you mean? *Igor: After a DDoS attack fails. We shall not use them until ten in the morning. *Guy: I realize. *Igor: So it's better not to use things that could trace you! Let's live like we have nothing but a TV. *Guy: Also a radio too. the Wii U *Igor: What did you do? *Guy: Your Wii U is all set. *call, Guy and Sanae Kochiya *Sanae Kochiya: Hello, Guy. I have breaking news to tell you. *Guy: What? *Sanae Kochiya: I'm quitting the kidnapping zone. Please don't turn on PCs until at least 10 in the morning due to possible attacks, which could cause errors and... *Guy: What errors? *Sanae Kochiya: ...costs of million reals to do that. The errors are related to the house. The whole house is DDoSed until we get adequate protection. *Guy: And what are you doing now? *Sanae Kochiya: Ganae has hit me in the brain so much hard it hurts like fire... *Guy: How much does it hurt? *Sanae Kochiya: Owwwwww!!! He did it because I did not react good. Will you give me medicine? *Guy: Come personally. Dial the ambulance and you will be all right. *Ganae: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE Sanae Kochiya, GAY! *Guy: Ganae, you b*****d, I'll bring you down! angry *Sanae Kochiya: What Ganae said? *Guy: He said I will never have you. *Sanae Kochiya: I got an idea. How about you get the magic wand? *Guy: I have it in my hand, I'll shake it. *Sanae Kochiya: Tell Igor to shake the wand carefully. Bye. up *Guy: Breaking news from Sanae Kochiya! *Igor: What's it? *Guy: The good news is that she is leaving the kidnap zone and sadly is that she was hit in the brain by Ganae. *Igor: What? She hit in the brain? She is dead! *Guy: Don't worry. She is still alive. *Igor: Now let's see the rest. to kitchen Chapter II *10:00am *Ganae: Gack, listen to me, we gotta lay low, at least for a while. The Mii guy, Igor, he ain't backing off... *Gustav: slowly You gettin' chicken on me, Gan? I managed to dodge the good cop by running away like a crap plant, okay? *Gackt: I can't stop him, Gus, it's getting outta hand! *Ganae: Boss, I swear! The cops all over us, we Chinese and we do nothing but crap! *Gackt: But where the gun? *Igor: You got that right. *Gackt: Shénme? Nǐ huài! *Ganae: What's that? You said the place was clean! *Gustav: Friend, I swear it was! *Gackt: It's Ig, you simpletons, kill him! *Igor: Gackt, you b*****d, I'll bring you down! angry and shows guns aiming Gackt *Gackt: Ah no no, Igor. I'll report that a**hole send you to the scary strai... *Guy: Gackt in his heart You have the right to soak into your own crap of feces! *comes *Gustav: There's Soph! *Sophie: Get it! guns *Gackt: Not a chance... *Guy: Fine, I hope your insurance is paid up! *Ganae: WHA? Noooooo! Gus, get out! *Gackt: I should not be done, uh, what, nooooo!!!!!! at an Igor poster Waaaaaaaahhh!!!!!! at a Sophie poster *Igor: Hah, you continue scaring yourself while I and all others get this house mobile and then get millions of small spikes so that authorized personnel... *Guy: ...may enter this house. *Igor: Guy, you got that right. *Ganae: Vot? Ty plokhoy! *Gustav: Poshel na ****, Igor ubiytsa! *Igor: Você entende isso? *Gustav: Nyet, y**ar'! *Gackt: Where Soph? *Igor: Are you an i***t? Sophie is urban myth, fortune cookie stuff! *Guy: Cut the crap, Gackt! I can't believe you and Igor were speaking on two different languages! *Igor: Yeah. I spoke pee tee, Gackt spoke are you, and it's all that! *Sophie: You two, get with me. *Guy: Fine. and Igor get to Sophie's secret room *the room *Sophie: You see this? One billion of the best weaponry ever made. I all made it up, Carkle smugged it in. And we could use it to shoot the bad trio. *Guy: I'll take two handguns and three shotguns. *Sophie: Guess what? That was Ganae's and Gustav's weaponry. We smuggled them all last night. But 5% of it remained and Ganae and Gustav took it. *Guy: Thank God we took that remaining part and the world might be peaceful and good. *Sophie: Oh Guy, you are the best. *Igor: What about the cake? *Sophie: Gackt made a cake of disaster vomit! *Igor: Don't worry, there will be one with just orange and nothing else. *Sophie: You like orange? *Igor: Yes. I like the same named color. *Sophie: Don't worry. Everything will be true. *Igor: We hope! a fist facing up *[All of the GoGang show their fists facing up] *Sophie: I found out that, Ganae and Gackt were selling cocaine and other drugs just to make money. *Igor: That was a serious crime, wasn't it? *Sophie: Yeah. The Otters drove my car and they stole all 5 tons of cocaine and 3 tons of nicotine, making 8 tons of illegal drug trade. *Gackt: F**k off, w**re! *Sophie: I a w**re? You are a freaky p*******te drug dealer, Gackt! *Gackt: Shut up you w**re! *Sophie: OR THIS? kicks and stabs Gackt *Gackt: his heart with a hand not wanting to die You make big mistake! *jump kicks Gackt *punches Sophie *throws something to Gackt's brain *Gackt: Owwwwwwww...........my............g................ *pops up *Doctor: Well done, miss Otter. *Sophie: Who are you? And you must be the doctor. *Doctor: Raffar Offer. *Sophie: Offer? Hah, a funny name. *Doctor: Yeah. I saw 8 tons of both cocaine and nicotine. Is it true? *Sophie: Gackt and Ganae were. *Doctor: They sold that? *Sophie: Yes, it is true. *Doctor: You get out while I interview them. *Sophie: Let's get out before it's a dead end, gang. *gets out except the doctor, Gackt, Ganae and Gustav Chapter III *the interview *Police: Gackt and Ganae, you are under arrest for drug trade. *Gackt: Oops... prepared to be beheaded *Gustav: Am I arrested too? *Police: Yes... *Gustav: Screw you! away *Gackt: Start, while I speak the prayer. Our Fat....being cut *Police: Ganae, you're next! *Ganae: No, screw you....pulled by police and is beheaded *Igor: They're dead... *Guy: See? Long live GoGang! *Mordecai: You? *Igor: Hmm, Mord, you make a fast disturb while we two are talking! *Guy: Look. This is year 2015, and looks like it's still 2005. *Igor: Ten years ago? *Guy: And yeah, you are on sunset, and then you found consules talking about the army...subtract 2020 and it's 5 BC... *Igor: And to sleep during day and be awake during light? *Guy: No no. I meant how about going to McDonald's later, I meant, having nuggets, fries and burgers, huh? *Sophie: Igor, what do you mean the arrest of Gustav? *the jail *Gustav: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, sh*t! I can't believe I did carjacking! And how do they make me the only alive person? Huh, guess what? I'm escaping prison. *Police officer: Catastrophic situation here in GoCity was detected by you and you, listen to me, must pay fifty hundred thousand reals as a criminal fine. *Gustav: I have no money left, the cops stole it! *Police officer: That was because of your behavior. *Gustav: I swear, they are that! *Police officer: I heard, that you were a drug dealer. *Gustav: I wasn't. I was simply bringing drugs to Gackt so that they could sell them. *Police officer: But cocaine and nicotine? You have to pay five hundred million! *Gustav: What? Reals? *Police officer: No, dollars. *Gustav: What is the expiry date for this? *Police officer: December 31 the following year. *Gustav: Thanks - I may have to be in court. *Police officer: Gackt and Ganae are being sued by the Brazilian Supreme Court this August. You do not have to be sober, you have to pay the fine till 2016. *Gustav: For what? *Police officer: Illegal drug trade, stealing property, illegal weapon trade. *Gustav: Where was that? *Police officer: The GoGang stole the drugs, and they detected the number of weapons they sold: one billion. *Gustav: Did they return stolen property? *Police officer: Property Gackt and Ganae stole was later damaged by them as fraud, so the GoGang has to repair it. *Gustav: What is the return expiry date? *Police officer: This November. *Gustav: In fact, I may be released, I just detected my wallet. I have 500,000,000 reals, here is 1 million reals. *Police officer: Good. You paid the fine, you may be released from prison. *Gustav: What is the suing date? *Police officer: August 31. *on phone, Sophie and Igor *Sophie: Sophie here, hello? *Igor: No need to follow me, Sophie. *Sophie: Igor? How about you? Where I go? *Igor: Head to the Brazilian Supreme Court for more info about Gackt and Ganae's suing. Do not forget your wallet. *Sophie: I don't quite follow, man... *Igor: Brazilian Supreme Court, Central Courtroom, girl! *Sophie: Are playing me, fanboy? Hello? Damn! driving *a street... *Sophie: Look those two beastboys! out of the car *Gackt: Noooo! Soph! Ganae, kill her! *Sophie: Freeze! guns then kills Ganae, then, she gets struck by Gackt and destroys Gackt's car That was for carjacking. *at GoGang HQ... *Guy: I couldn't have stopped this! *Oliver: Guy, who, who did this? *Guy: That b*****d Gackt...he almost struck Sophie! *Oliver: With what? *Guy: The car. crying *Oliver: Guy, don't cry. *Igor: That was true. Gackt did streak Sophie but she was safe then she killed Ganae. Gackt was in his car, but, he was also killed by her as a response. *Oliver: For what? *Igor: Carjacking. *Oliver: Ah...tell the truth. *Igor: When he was a kid, Ganae stole a car when he was age 11. He was suspended from school, but that car was not the one of the school's ones. *Oliver: Ah yeah. Screw that Gackt. *Igor: Gackt did steal nothing until age thirty one when he stole five different cars and damaged all of them. *Oliver: Ah yeah. I can't believe this, or Roussef may arrest them? *Igor: She can't handle this, but I think that she could arrest both of them. *Oliver: Luckily Sophie killed Ganae, but Gackt still survived. *Igor: What will we do with him? *Oliver: I know. We could hijack his house. *Igor: Good idea. Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript